


Forever and Always

by Say_Anything



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: A little Angst never hurt anyone, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I promise you, It's rough going at first, Smut, but it ends well, hang in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_Anything/pseuds/Say_Anything
Summary: Tidus returns only to discover that Yuna has moved on without him and found love with another man. As he sits at their wedding, he reminisces about the promise they made two years ago...Stay with me...Always. Originally a oneshot, now being continued.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mini story in progress! Another port from my fanfiction account, because Ao3 is the superior site. Just an idea that popped into my head while listening to some songs/based on the Sad Ending of FFX-2, if the player chooses to leave Tidus behind.  
> This piece is centered around the idea that Yuna finds comfort in someone else and when Tidus returns, she has already moved on with her life.  
> Depressing idea and not something I’d ever want to happen to these two, but hey, just something new. It ends happily, I promise, stick through the angst. And prepare for some unabashed smut later on.

I never expected to find myself in the audience of your wedding again. I think I always imagined that if there _was_ a second time, ** _I’d_** be the guy standing across from you, telling you how much I love you…How I want to be by your side forever. Always. I never thought I’d be the one watching as you married someone else, someone you cared about, this time. But here I am.

Why did I come? Maybe I imagined bringing another army down the aisle to rescue you? But you don’t need rescuing this time. In fact, everyone is really happy for you now. Except Rikku, of course. She’s sitting next to me, sending me these miserable glances. I wish she’d stop. I don’t need her pity.

I feel like I’m in a dream as I watch you stand on the altar, gazing into the eyes of a man who isn’t me. Ironic, isn’t it? I can’t help but remember that night we spent in the spring, so long ago. I promised to be with you forever. Always. Did you believe me that night? Maybe those words meant something different to me than they did to you. Why else would you have gone on without me? No…That’s selfish of me to say. Of course you would continue after I disappeared. You deserve to be happy. You deserve so much good, Yuna. I only wish that---

I want to tell you how sorry I am for leaving you. I want to fall on my knees and beg your forgiveness. More than that, I want to kiss you again. I want to feel complete, the same way I felt in the spring, when my heart beat in time with yours and everything felt perfect. I want to tell you that I love you. I didn’t get the chance to and now, I probably never will.

The day the Fayth brought me back, my first thought was of you. I found myself blinking into the sun, dazzled by the light and remembering that you were waiting for my whistle. So I called for you and you came. You remembered our promise. A smile, an embrace, affectionate words. You let me believe that you waited for me. Then I saw the ring and I felt like the whole world had been ripped out from underneath me. Calem, you told me his name was. You introduced us like I was some long lost friend….Maybe that _is_ all I was to you. But then why did you whisper those three quiet words in my ear, the night I disappeared? I wish I could tell you how badly I wanted to reply; to tell you that I felt the same and that I had since the moment I first met you. But my voice had gone with my body. There was nothing I could do but try to reach you, hold you, as my vision dimmed and I faded with the rest of the dreams.

I watch as he takes your hands and vows to be by your side until the end of his days and my body goes numb.

‘Calem is a good man,’ those were your words. He’s calm, he’s wise, he’s patient…He’s a member of the New Spiran Council and he can provide for you. He’s a good man alright, and _I hate_ him for it.

Rikku’s crying now. For me? For you? Who knows? She told me that she’d never supported your decision to marry Calem---that she always knew _we_ were supposed to be together. Wakka, on the other hand, thinks that I should find some other girl. _Plenty of fish in the sea, ya_? He doesn’t understand that there is no one else for me. He never understood what we shared during your pilgrimage. Lulu was the one to console me after you left with _him_. She told me what you’ve been through since I’ve been gone and how long you were alone and in pain. She told me that she supports your right to be happy…But she also believes that you’re making a mistake. None of this matters anyway, I guess. You’ve made your choice. It’s _me_ that has to figure out what to do next.

You should know just how much you changed me while we journied together. You made me into the man I am now…Someone better than the selfish and cocky kid I was when I first came to Spira. I wanted to be someone better, for you. You made me believe that I could become someone worthy of something great. I tried to do the same for you. I tried to make you feel worthy of a life after Sin. I wanted you to realize how amazing you are. Did I succeed? If I had…wouldn’t I have left a large impact on your life? Wouldn’t you have waited just a little bit longer?

Maybe that’s why it hurts so much. When I said that I’d stay with you always, I meant it. I had no idea that I would disappear or that we would defeat Sin…But I was prepared to find you anywhere, even in death. It shouldn’t have mattered that I faded, my promise remained. I would be with you. I **_was_** with you. How could you forget?

I wish that I had always been a part of your world. I wish that I had grown up here, become your guardian and helped you to defeat Yu Yevon once again. We could have had the future I’d dreamed for us. We could have been happy…living with smiles on our faces every day, right? That’s what you told me you wanted. That’s what I wanted for you, too.

I guess….I guess that brings me back here. If this is what will bring you a smile everyday…then I’ll learn to live with it. I’ll learn to live without you. But that won’t stop me from loving you. It won’t stop me from waiting for you. I told you always, Yuna. I meant it.

I’ll love you, always.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I missed some typos even though I've been over this one thousand times, I'm sorry :(

I sit alone on the beach on your wedding night. Trying, and failing, not to think of all the things he’s doing to you right now. I know it’s selfish of me to say this, to even think it. But I want so badly to be him. We couldn’t even entertain the thought of intimacy during your pilgrimage. There was too much at stake, we were both fighting so hard. But sometimes…I thought of you, Yuna. I did. I wanted you. I wanted to know what it would be like to taste you, to feel your skin beneath my fingertips, to cherish you in the way you deserved…Now I’ll never know.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. This isn’t helping. It’s just making the ache in my chest worse. It feels like I’m suffocating, like I’m drowning in the waves splashing at my feet. Part of me wants to dive into them and never resurface. Would you care? If I disappeared again? I guess I couldn’t blame you if you didn’t. You have a new love.

What am I supposed to do now? Where do I fit into this world without you?

I hear footsteps approaching then, and a part of me hopes that it’s you, even though you left for Bevelle after the ceremony. It’s Rikku, I realize, as she sits beside me and pulls her knees up to her chest. I thought she’d left on the Celsius hours ago. But here she is, the tears still staining her round cheeks. She looks over at me but doesn’t say anything. After a long silence, I decide to speak first.

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” her voice is small, cracking slightly from the tears.

I’m tired of her pity, of the forlorn glances, of the murmurs that spread throughout the town when they saw me return and realized how awkward the revelation was going to be. Instead of accepting Rikku’s concern, I let the anger in my chest boil over. I whirl on her, nearly shouting.

“How could I possibly be okay, Rikku?”

She flinches and looks away, squeezing her eyes shut as I stand and begin to pace like a wild fiend.

“She married someone else. She _loves_ someone else. And it’s not me. It should have been me! But it’s not! And it hurts. More than anything I’ve ever felt in my entire life. Why, Rikku? Why wasn’t it me?” The anger has dissipated into grief just as quickly as it appeared. “Maybe…It never was.”

I feel the tears coming and fight to keep them at bay, turning my back on Rikku to stare out at the waves.

“That’s not true!” Rikku stands up, her fists clenched at her sides. “She did love you. So much. She traveled so far to find you.”

“Then why?” my voice cracks like I’m a boy again and I turn to face Rikku, the tears flowing freely now. “Why did she choose someone else?”

Rikku’s shoulders slump and she runs to me, throwing her arms around my neck and squeezing me tightly. I can’t help it, I wrap my around her and cry into her shaking shoulders.

“She waited for so long,” Rikku murmurs in my ear. “He was there. You weren’t.”

“I wanted to be,” I whisper. “If I could have, I would. It wasn’t my fault—I did all I could for her.”

“I know,” Rikku tries to calm me by rubbing my back. “Come on, it’s getting cold. Let’s get you back to Wakka’s.”

I don’t want to follow her, but I do, my feet leading the way as the rest of my body goes numb. I can’t even feel her hand in mine.

* * *

Lulu leads me to the spare cot after Rikku leaves. She’s taking the Celsius back to Djose, but says I’m free to come with them any time I like. I declined for now…wanting to wallow, I guess. I turn onto my side as Lulu sits on the cot beside me, a hand on my shoulder. It’s an uncommon comforting gesture from her.

“Do you think she still loves me?” I ask, the question bubbling out of it before I can stop it. “Somewhere deep down?”

“I think she always will,” Lulu replies after some thought. “But maybe not in the way you might want.”

I nod, biting my lip as my father’s words swim around my head. ‘ _Crybaby’._ Be a man. Move on.

“The pain will ease with time,” Lulu murmurs, her hand tightening on my shoulder and suddenly I remember Chappu. Lulu lost him a long time ago and even now I know that she still misses him. A love like that, the pain, maybe it never truly fades. You just learn to live with it.

“Try to get some sleep,” she says and leans over to kiss my cheek. “Things may not seem so bleak in the morning.”

I try. I do. But I toss and turn all night. Thinking of him. Thinking of you.

Thinking of the promise I made to you two years ago.

Always.

* * *

I join Rikku on the Celsius when she comes back to Besaid a week later. Blitzball has lost its allure and life on the island is boring. There’s nothing to do there except think of you and miss you. So I look for adventure and I guess I find it. It feels different journeying without you. The Gullwings have disbanded, mostly. Shinra left after you saved the world, eager to start his research and inventions in earnest. Paine is still aboard, but only occasionally. She spends a lot of her time in Bevelle now, with Baralai. I wonder if she sees you often. Buddy and Brother are quite the pair; it’s entertaining to watch them bicker with Rikku.

Brother welcomed me with open arms, offering me a drink and a condolence in Al Bhed the moment I stepped on board. I did take him up on it…He’s not so bad once you get used to the obnoxious bouts of spastic enthusiasm. I like Buddy too; he’s the level headed one amongst the bunch, not counting Paine. And Rikku is, well, Rikku. Not much has changed there.

We head to Djose again. Now that the crew is made up of Al Bhed and me, we spend a lot of time carting machina between the temple and the Bikanel Desert. Gippal is a pretty nice guy too. He and Rikku seem to have a thing, but what do I know? That’s none of my business. Except when she gets all blushy around him and then asks me if I think the smirk, or jab, or wink he gave her meant anything.

It’s…frustrating. I should be happy for her. But it just reminds me how alone I am. Even with all these people beside me. Isn’t that what you told me once? That even still, you could never forget? Me neither, I guess.

“You’re lookin’ a little sour, man,” Gippal says to me one day as we’re carting machina parts onto the Celsius. “What’s up?”

“It’s nothing,” I assure him, wiping the sweat from my brow with the back of my arm. “Just a long day.”

Gippal peers at me with his one good eye and then jerks his chin, gesturing for me to follow him a ways away. I do, confused at first, there’s still a lot more work to do before the day is done. I follow him across the bridge and down the Mushroom Rock Road until we’re standing on a ledge overlooking the sea. There Gippal picks up a stone, still silent, and tosses it over the edge. Perhaps he was hoping to skip it, but it just disappears beneath the waves.

“I heard about the wedding,” he says finally. “Yuna’s wedding.”

Oh, that’s why he brought me here.

“It’s all Rikku talked about for awhile. She was really…Upset about it. Insisted that she was making a mistake.”

“A mistake?”

“Yeah,” Gippal nods firmly, his gaze still on the sea. “She swears that Yuna doesn’t really love him. That she was just tired of being alone.”

“I don’t know about that,” I reply, rubbing the back of my head. You always loved easily. You loved your friends, your family, even those we met along your pilgrimage. You were always quick to care for others. I doubt you’d marry someone out of desperation.

“You mad at her?”

“Mad?” The question startles me. “Why would I be mad at her?”

_I love you._

“For giving up on you,” Gippal says matter-of-factly. “Rikku told me that was the whole reason they went on the journey to defeat Vegnagun. Finding you was the catalyst.”

“I’m not mad,” I reply, watching the waves crash against the cliffside. “I don’t blame her for falling in love with someone else.”

Gippal nods, but his mouth is twisted into a frown. “You’re a bigger man than I am. I’d be goin’ crazy with jealousy.”

I decide not to tell him that’s exactly what I’m doing.

“If it helps,” he adds. “It seemed like she really cared about you.”

“We should probably get back to work.” I begin to head back towards the temple. I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Luckily, Gippal gets the hint and he follows me back quietly.

“Where’d you two go?” Rikku asks when we return, her hands planted on her hips. “We’ve been loading all of this without _any_ help. And it’s heavy!”

“Heavy!” Brother chimes in helpfully.

“Alright, relax,” Gippal laughs, waving his hands. “Just havin’ a little guy talk.”

“About what?” Rikku asks, curiosity making her green eyes wide.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Cid’s girl,” he replies, tapping her forehead.

I can’t help but smile as she chases him off, still hounding him with questions. It’s sweet. Maybe in time, I will be happy for her. For them.

For now…I’ve got a lot of machina to load.

* * *

We head to Bevelle to pick up Paine a few days later, but the damn ship breaks down when we land. The thing it really a piece of junk and we’ve been traveling so much I’m not surprised it’s worn out. But as we leave the ship and head into the city to scrounge up some spare parts, I feel a lead weight sinking in my stomach. You’re here somewhere, with him. What if I run into you? What do I say? What will I feel? Should I be honest and tell you how much I miss you? Should I lie and pretend I’m happy for you? Should I even worry about this? What are the odds I’ll meet you? This city is huge.

As we walk, the memories flood my mind. Crashing down the aisle to save you. Following you up the Highbridge to battle Seymour.

_Anywhere you go I’ll follow._

It all seems so far away now. We pass the temple and I stop. The others plow ahead, not realizing that I see _him_. Calem. He’s coming out of the temple, bowing to a few priests trailing him and then making his way towards me. Probably unintentionally. I doubt he even remembers me.

I have the strongest urge to punch him. But I don’t. I’m silent as he moves closer, frozen in place. And then he sees me, and his brown eyes light up in recognition.

“Tidus?”

Seriously, what are the odds?

I want to turn and run, but I’m frozen in place. I don’t know where the others have gone, but now I’m alone, with him. The man who took my girl. He reaches out and shakes my hand, my grip is loose.

“How are you? What are you doing in Bevelle?” He asks with a warm smile. There is no defensiveness in his tone, no guardedness in his gaze. He is not afraid of me. He knows he has won. Or maybe he just is that kind.

I hate him.

“We’re in town for spare parts.” I point to the Celsius, parked at the end of the Highbridge.

“Ah.” He nods. “Well, I can’t help you there. I don’t know the first thing about machina.”

He laughs and I just stare at him, imagining what might happen to me if I just deck him square in the jaw right now.

“I take it you’re leaving soon, then?” he asks, unphased by my silence.

“I guess,” I shrug, struggling to keep my tone even. “I’m not sure what the others wanted to do.”

“Well, if you’re not busy,” he continues, still smiling. “You and the others are more than welcome to join Yuna and I for dinner tonight. I’m sure she’d love to see all of you again. She’s been a little lonely here. Bevelle isn’t the same place she used to know growing up.”

 _Lonely?_ His invitation strikes me as odd until I realize that you are probably struggling with the many dark memories you have of this place. Your father’s death, your previous wedding to Seymour, Vegagun. Who do you even know here anymore besides Shelinda and Baralai? Yeah, you probably do miss your friends.

And I realize that’s the only reason I say yes to his invitation. Because I could never hurt you. Even now, when you broke me so thoroughly. I’m not sure you want to see me again, but the others…you need them, and that requires my presence too…I think.

So I nod. “Yeah, sure. I’ll ask the others.”

“Ask us what?”

Calem and I turn around to see Rikku and the others, including Paine now, they must have backtracked to find me.

“We’re invited to dinner,” I explain and Rikku’s eyes flicker between me and Calem before going extraordinarily wide.

“Dinner?” she repeats.

“At our house,” Calem elaborates. “Intimate, nothing fancy. Yuna will be happy to see you all again.”

Rikku has gone silent and pale, but Brother and Buddy are both nodding enthusiastically and high fiving each other. Free food.

Calem excuses himself, bids us a good day and says he looks forward to seeing us tonight. After he leaves, I turn back to Rikku, whose expression says enough.

_Are you okay with this?_

_No_. But I nod anyway.

“Come on,” I say. “We’ve got a ship to fix.”

* * *

We end up finding the parts we need eventually, although it will take some time to piece the Celsius back together. Luckily, there are still a few hours before dinner and Rikku and Paine take me into the city while Brother and Buddy begin to work.

“You’re gonna need more than that Besaid tunic and those stupid blitz pants if you want to impress tonight,” Rikku explains as they drag me into a clothing store.

“Impress? I’m not trying to impress anyone. Calem said it wasn’t anything fancy.”

“Rikku,” Paine is trailing farther behind, her tone a warning. “I’m not sure this is the best idea.”

“There’s nothing wrong with looking nice for our hosts, Paine,” she shoots back, shoving me into a fitting room with a few items she’s picked out.

“That’s not why you’re doing this.” I hear Paine’s voice trail off into a hushed whisper and Rikku joins her.

I elect to ignore them. I know why Rikku is doing this. She wants me to draw your eye again. As if new clothes will make you change your mind. As if they’ll make you undo a marriage.

Yeah, right.

And yet, I find myself trying on the clothes anyway, eventually settling on a dark blue tunic with a white sash around the middle and black pants not dissimilar to my blitz shorts. They don’t bear the symbol of course, but it’s comfortable and I feel a little more confident about seeing you again.

Before I leave the room, I press my ear to the door. I can faintly hear Rikku and Paine bickering.

“This is only going to hurt him,” Paine growls.

“Why? What harm does it do if he looks good?”

“Because you’re doing this to impress _her_. You need to get it through your head, Rikku. And so does he. She’s happy! Finally. Don’t ruin that for her.”

“She is not! She thinks she is, but she’s not in love with that guy, Paine! I saw her and Tidus together two years ago. I was there. You weren’t. She doesn’t light up the same way.”

“Light up? That’s what you’re basing this on?”

“It’s hard to explain!”

“Just because she loved him once, doesn’t mean she loves him now.”

“But she does. I know it!”

“Rikku, if you make a mess of this just because _you’re_ upset they didn’t get together—,”

I step out of the fitting room and Paine and Rikku look up from their whisper argument to stare at me.

“Well?” I ask as the silence stretches for too long.

“You look—,” Rikku trails off.

“Very handsome,” Paine finishes for her.

I flush and look down at myself. Not too shabby, I suppose. But it’s quickly getting my hopes up to be wearing this outfit. I have to keep reminding myself as we walk back through the city that this won’t change anything.

Nothing will.

* * *

Your house is enormous. More of a mansion really, that matches the temples soaring around it. It’s certainly more than I could ever give you, even with Blitzball fame. No, you need political notoriety for a house like this. The others are all impressed too, save for Paine, who barges past the rest of us as we stand gawking and knocks on the front door.

The others scurry forward, leaving me standing behind and I make no move to change that. I’m paralyzed with fear that you will be the one to open the door. Why am I even here? Why did I agree to this? What do I possibly think will come from this?

And of course it is you who greets us, your face lighting up with joy as Rikku pulls you into a crushing hug and Paine ruffles your hair. Brother and Buddy each greet you in turn, Brother trying and failing to kiss you on the cheek as Rikku drags him inside. That leaves me, standing there itching in my new clothes, staring slack jawed at you even as you offer me a perfectly pleasant smile.

“Tidus.”

Hearing my name fall from your lips again is heavenly. But there’s something off in your smile. Something guarded. I remember seeing you smile at me for the first time. It was so warm and honest, adoring even though we’d just met. This one doesn’t look or feel the same and I am suddenly lost, thoughts slipping through my fingers before I can pin them down with words.

“Come in?”

You rescue me from my silence and gesture me inside. I follow you on numb feet, unable to admire any of the ornate decoration around me, my eyes locked only on you. Calem greets me as we enter the main dining room, clasping my hand and patting my back warmly. As if we were old friends.

It hurts to know that even he treats me better than you do now. If we can’t be what we were anymore, why won’t you even look at me as a friend? Your gaze is on anything but me as you show the group around the house. It’s beautiful, sure. But I hardly take it in, trying to catch your attention.

No luck.

When dinner comes, Rikku tries to get me to sit beside you, but Paine and Calem block the way. Frustrated, both Rikku and I pick at our food as dinner goes on. Drinks and desert are served and soon everyone is light and jovial, swapping stories from Djose as the night grows long.

Eventually, I stand, eager to escape the suffocating room. “Can I step outside?”

“Of course,” Calem stands too and directs me to the balcony, patting my back as I pass him. “Take your time.”

I watch the airships soar through the sky, blips of light in an otherwise velvety black. Slowly, my head begins to clear and my stomach unknots. And that’s when I hear your voice.

“Can I join you?”

I whirl around, startled to see you standing in the doorway, your hands laced daintily behind your back. Wordlessly, I nod and offer my best smile, stepping aside to allow you some space

I don’t know how I got you alone, but here we are, standing out on the balcony of your house. The cold night air is sweeping off the ocean, billowing in the light fabric of your skirt, tossing your hair around your shoulders. You’re so beautiful; I can’t keep my eyes off of you. I’m aching to kiss you. Despite all of that, I try to keep the conversation light.

“It sure is nice here,” I sigh, leaning against the railing. “Without the threat of death and treason hanging over our heads.”

You giggle a bit at that, memories turning to the pilgrimage. “I miss Besaid sometimes.”

“The beaches are nice.”

You make a quiet noise of approval, but your silence makes me think that’s not really what you miss.

“Wakka and Lulu say hi,” I try. “They hope you’re happy here. And they wanted to know if you can visit more often. But if you ask me, they’re really just desperate for a babysitter, so I’d stay far away if I were you.”

I grin, but your eyes grow distant and sorrowful. “I’m sure Vidina’s gotten big.”

“A big guy,” I agree solemnly. “Just like his Pop.”

“I think…Of my own father here. A lot.” You’re still looking out at the ocean, but I catch your eyes flicker to me once.

“I’m sure it’s hard. You grew up here with him.” My condolences sound hollow, but I’m not sure what else to say.

“I wonder what he’d say sometimes,” you continue, almost to yourself, as if I weren’t even here. “About Calem.”

I pause, biting my lip, stemming the urge to tell you that he’d say you made a mistake. But Braska would never. He’d want you to be happy, just like I do.

“I’m sure he’d just want you to be happy,” I voice my thoughts as earnestly as I can.

You finally look at me and there is…doubt in your eyes. You lean against the railing with me and I feel your arm brush mine, sending a shock throughout my body.

“He’d want me to marry for love.”

The words startle me. It takes me a moment to gather my thoughts. “Did you…Not?”

You don’t respond for a long time and the doubts begin to swirl in my mind. Should I risk telling you how I still feel? How I always will? What good will it do? What if you never want to speak with me again?

“We should head back inside,” you say with a shiver. But I grab your arm before you can leave and turn you to face me.

“Yuna, there’s something you need to know.”

You gaze at me almost fearfully and for a moment I stop. But I _need_ you to know. And this might be my only chance.

“I love you.” The words spill out of me in a tumble. “I’m in love with you.”

You stare at me, eyes going wide.

“Tidus, I—,”

“I know,” I interrupt your inevitable rejection. “I know it’s too late. You’ve moved on. You love someone else. You’re _married._ But you need to know, Yuna. I’ve loved you from the day I met you and I never got the chance to tell you before I…Disappeared. But you deserve to know that I will never stop loving you. I will always be there if you need me.”

“I—,” you trail off again, seemingly unsure of what to say. And I don’t blame you.

“Please, Yuna…” I know I shouldn’t say what I’m about to say, but I do. My pain weighs out my better judgment and I beg. “If you ever loved me…Give me another chance.”

“You can’t ask me to do that…”

“I _am_ asking you,” I insist, my grip on your arm tightening. “Yuna…”

Your eyes are glassy and I can tell you’re about to cry, but always the strong spirit, you simply look away and take your arm from me, turning inside. “I’m sorry.”

That’s all you say before you leave me on the balcony. It’s too much, too open ended. You could have been sorry for anything. For leaving me? For rejecting me? For marrying him?

I don’t suppose I’ll ever know as the door slides shut and I’m left alone with only the stars and the sound of the waves for company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


End file.
